


【珉浩】师生au 教室车

by Daerves



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: 梦想成真的快乐88自己看黄的时候都喜欢很野的本垒，写又还是前戏好写。小学鸡文笔上线。





	【珉浩】师生au 教室车

师生年下  
沈昌珉 x 郑允浩

少年蜷缩在最后一排的角落，额角隐隐渗出些汗，刻意违反校规过长的头发垂下来，与汗糊在一起，黏黏地贴在脸上，似乎有些汗水不小心划进了眼角，少年狠狠地撵了撵眼皮，强行缓解着不适感。他的头低垂着，快要碰到了桌面，一只手伸到了桌子底下——

他硬的快要爆炸

勃起的阴茎隔着夏日的校裤，薄薄的一层被顶起，不能更明显。沈昌珉尝试着挺胯摩挲桌板，渴望能得到缓解，但效果微乎其微。沈昌珉任命版的将手指覆盖到了顶起的校裤上，感受着渗出的前液，试着舒缓自己的欲望。正在上课的情境刺激着他的神经，周围都是认真听课的同学，气氛肃穆而庄严，连笔尖划过纸业的声音也被放大，只有一个人的声音穿透整个课堂，钻进他的耳蜗。

郑允浩站在讲台上，正背过身去书写解题步骤，月考时折磨众人的压轴题被他三两下拆解开来，一步一步地呈现在黑板上，被看穿的很彻底。沈昌珉觉得自己就像是黑板上那道题，他折磨的了所有人，唯独逃不过郑允浩，郑允浩能看穿他，拆分他，把他赤裸的欲望勾引到阳光下，俺怕是课堂上也掩不住。

郑允浩跳脱的声音和几乎微不可查的嫌弃都被沈昌珉尽数收下。沈昌珉仍然奢望着欲望能得到缓解，好歹让他待会儿下课了不要那么难堪，都被但终归他也明白这不是他日桌板就能解决的事，哪怕他自己的手活儿再高明都于事无补。

只要听到郑允浩的声音，看到郑允浩的眉眼，郑允浩的腰身——他今天穿着件衬衫，明明只是个高中老师却穿的这么正式，活像是要上什么讲坛似的，骚包的一塌糊涂衬衫被束进裤子，勾勒出完美的曲线，宽肩窄腰，以及下面被裤子完美裹覆的臀瓣，实在是挺翘——小茶茶就会再次站起，任凭他再有自制力也控制不了。

郑允浩就是他的春药。他被点燃了，背德的重压更添一把火，他要从内部爆炸了。

沈昌珉忍不住抬眼看郑允浩。本以为郑允浩写完这两行字得要些时间，沈昌珉放纵了眼中的欲望，凝视着郑允浩的颈线，看着手感极好的头发与衬衫之间间隔着一小段——绝对领域啊——沈昌珉这么喃喃着，他渴望着舔舐那里，或者更过分一点，把自己腥膻的精液撒上去，玷污他。

沈昌珉无意识地喘着，不经意带出色情的喘息，却又在出口的那刻就消散在空气中。他的眼神中是少年人的青涩，无畏，挣扎，与道德和礼数抗争的魄力，以及纯粹的欲望，那么直接，简直就是视奸，复杂的情感混作一团。他有信心自己能在郑允浩转过来之前收回自己的视线，但他还是想再多一秒，再多看一秒。

——直到郑允浩突然转过了身

毫无征兆地就转了过来。数学课上的学生总是怂的，没人敢和郑允浩对视，就怕被点起来答题，大家纷纷低下头，做笔记的做笔记，捡橡皮的捡橡皮，只有沈昌珉——他被吓到了。没有来得及收回自己的视线，哪怕他尽力补救。他可能愣了一秒？零点一秒？不管他的反应有多快，他都能确定一件事：郑允浩看到了。  
郑允浩看到他的欲望了。

这让沈昌珉恐慌。

他怕郑允浩恶心。怕郑允浩就此疏远他这个学生。数学是他的强项，借此优势他比别人有更多的时间接触郑允浩，这就像是吸毒一样，瘾上来了，怎么吸都不够的，他当然提心吊胆，但他万死不辞。而且他更害怕郑允浩无动于衷，那说明这份感情已然被彻彻底底地轻视，他绝对不能忍受—  
那一瞬间，郑允浩的视线和他对上，前一秒不带感情色彩的眸子，像审视数学题一样碰上他，后一秒就仿佛打开了什么开关，眼神稍稍下滑，似乎是透过层层隔板看到了屹立不倒的小沈昌珉，随即又掩藏在了镜片之后。沈昌珉莫名地觉得那个眼神极其的色情，随后扑倒而来的是兴奋与羞耻，他又不敢确定是不是自己的幻想作祟，但内心还是多了几分欣喜。

当晚

晚自习结束后，同学们回宿舍的回宿舍，也有小情侣约到了操场上，炎热的仲夏，嘈杂的虫鸣，昏暗的灯光之下要找到一个僻静去处实在再容易不过，只有年少幼稚的感情才能忍受着苦不堪言的环境并甘之如饴。

沈昌珉则逗留在教室里。临近熄灯，教学楼早就变得空荡荡的，安静的不能再安静。黑夜如盔甲，给沈昌珉满满的安全感。沈昌珉依然待在白天那个位置，他凝视着讲台，仿佛郑允浩就在那里，他阖上双眼自慰着，年轻的茎身得到满足。他甚至大胆了起来，校裤就半吊着，沈昌珉跨步上了讲台，同龄人中出色的肉棒支棱着滑出校裤。

沈昌珉心说我要射在这里！这种高洁的地方，玷污它就像玷污郑允浩本人一样。他不免幻想，幻想郑允浩跪趴在这里，这张白天他传授知识的讲台之上，他会俯下身子，向撒欢的猫一样把腰沉下去，然后屁股翘的老高，像个婊子一样掰开他的臀瓣，把后穴暴露在空气中，迎接沈昌珉最炽热的攻击，就像小黄片里的一样，他会在自己的操干下崩坏成只有自己才能看到的模样。

这么想着耳畔仿佛出现了幻听。

“昌多里…？”

郑允浩惯常的语调浮现在沈昌珉耳边，沈昌珉全然放空，就当自己幻想过了头，爽朗地应答着“嗯！真想看看老师高潮地不能自已的样子”进而又开始傻笑

然后沈昌珉就笑不出来了

一双手环了过来，几根灵巧的手指触到了他的阴茎。手指上又薄茧，那是常年握笔的手，骨节分明，修长美丽，这是他忘不掉的手，他每一天都看着的，每一天都渴望着的人身体的一部分。

沈昌珉猛地睁开眼睛，瞳孔地震，被吓到了。郑允浩就站在自己身侧，他的手娴熟地环住小昌珉，也许他的阴茎还颇有分量，只能勉强环上，开始轻微的撸动。包皮已然退下，郑允浩灵巧的手细致入微照顾着柱身，用拇指滑过伞部，过分的侵袭到马眼处，然后稍微施力按压——沈昌珉几乎是瞬间就受不住了。娴熟的手法和幻想了多年的人像自己发出邀请，沈昌珉射精的欲望前所未有的强烈，他仍处于极度震惊与极度兴奋之中，怕不是要昏厥。

“先别”郑允浩这么命令到，就像他在课上发的每一道号施令“咱们今晚还有很多事要干呢。”   
刻意加重了几个字，似乎每一声都是从鼻腔里随着气息一道滑落的，格外低沉的声音标志着完美的性致。

沈昌珉只得忍住，“老师……”他嘟囔着，两下子就被郑允浩折磨的眼中都浮现出水光来了。他难耐地看着郑允浩，一双湿漉漉的小鹿眼看的郑允浩心都快化掉。

郑允浩猛地沉下身子，叉开腿跪在地上，上身挺直，手转了一个方向，贴到了沈昌珉的阴茎根部，要开始新一轮的调戏。沈昌珉被他突然的举动搞得有些无措，愣在那，然后就感到自己的龟头被纳入了一个湿热的地方。是郑允浩的口腔。郑允浩收敛了牙齿，唇舌熟练配合着服务着他的好学生，他的小嘴几乎含不下粗壮的茎身，让含入减缓了速度。

圃一上来就直击敏感的头部，对沈昌珉这种只有自己打过手枪，还没荷枪实弹地干过一炮的小男生来讲简直是灭顶的冲击。郑允浩吻上沈昌珉的阴茎根部，享受着少年的惊呼，他用最直白的眼神盯住少年，然后再次将头部吞入口中——这次进的更深。郑允浩费力地吃着的阴茎，沈昌珉看着他努力把茎身往嘴里塞，可能喉管都被填满了吧。他吮吸着，柔软的唇瓣抚过肉棒，然后自顾自的动起来。沈昌珉真的要疯了，郑允浩跪在那，双颊因为口活被吸得略微凹陷，他的脸更小了。郑允浩的眼睛不算大，瞳仁却占了大部头，乌黑明亮，在他岁月的沉淀中雕饰一份少年的气息，看人永远都是热情且真诚。沈昌珉不知道他是真纯还是装的，他偏向于后者，毕竟那个人现在还在帮他口交，那时一双看到了就出不去的眼睛，会陷进去，陷得极深极深，纯真却色情，占着这份优势不加节制地勾引别人，“虔诚的婊子”，沈昌珉这么想着，他想让我和他一起下地狱。

不一会儿一股浓精就射了出去，泄在郑允浩的嘴巴里，郑允浩没做好准备被呛了一下，咳嗽了两声，白色的精液挂在嘴角，稀松平常地咽下精华，偏偏当事人还事不关己一样下意识地舔了舔，露出了一个少有的微笑——一般沈昌珉都是在自己想出了什么绝妙的解题思路后才能从郑允浩脸上看到的——说，“啊呀这不是分量很足么，我做过头了吗昌多里？不过能坚持到这个份上已经很棒了哟”戏谑地恶劣表情浮现出来，那是所有人都不曾得见的精彩表情啊。

“老师……也很棒”沈昌珉已然语无伦次。从尴尬的性幻想被撞破，到梦想成真，甚至他憧憬的人，他的长辈，他的恩师就那么近乎跪在他胯间给他口交，一系列场景在脑海中过电般闪烁，他要不了多久又勃起了。少年的精力让郑允浩不得不赞叹，他都还未起身，小沈昌珉又夺了他的注意力。

郑允浩将沈昌珉的肉棒蹭在脸上，方才射出的精液被摸匀到柱身。郑允浩用舌头温柔的勾勒沈昌珉的囊袋，辅之以单手亵玩他的卵丸，抚摸着，不时恶意揉捏，沈昌珉无法控制的颤抖了一下。郑允浩自己也有些不耐了，另一只手伸到了以及的裤子里——他自己仍然穿着上午的那条剪裁得体的西裤，阴茎支棱着，在他揭开皮带拉开拉链的瞬间弹出，暴露在空气中。郑允浩抚摸着自己的阴茎，这个恬不知耻地终日幻想自己的小坏蛋总算被抓个正着，莫大的成就感和兴奋掩盖了他，他快等不了将他吞吃入腹食用殆尽了。

 

小处男满脸通红，双眼都水光粼粼的，稍长的发丝黏在脸侧，一副受了大刺激的样子。但开了荤的男人没那么容易摆脱的。男孩也终将长成男人，看着可怜兮兮的样子实际上凡事既然开了头就没有回头路了。似乎想明白了什么，沈昌珉握拳微叹出一口气，一副下决心的样子。

郑允浩对此十分满意。这也算是他在这无聊的教书生涯中一点不一样的慰藉。他迫不及待地想要获得真正的插入。先前完备的润滑可以给冲动的年轻人更加气血上涌的理由和良好的初次性体验。沈昌珉一口气将郑允浩拽起，粗暴地丢到讲台上，反身趴着，洁白的衬衫现在除了精斑还粘了些粉笔灰，两个极端，总体气氛相当却又色情融洽。

郑允浩的裤子也被粗暴地扒下，好在沈昌珉也是有些自知之明懂得要个老师留条裤子回去，也可能是知道自己赔不起那条西裤，退至腿根，松松垮垮地挂在那里。他并没有扒光郑允浩，相反的，跟他自己一样，都是只露了可供性交的那一截。全然绽开不如含苞待放，开门见山不如欲语还休，青少年对于朦胧的欲望总是更能接受，也更有好感。

郑允浩的穴口收缩着，一看就是刚被自己玩过的样子，红润润的，沈昌珉伸手抚摸那些褶皱，这看来新奇，毕竟看片不比真人，他也不会闲得无聊看自己的屁眼，但郑允浩的屁眼就是很好看。它翕合着，水光盈盈，郑允浩心说“你初次上阵也不会弄什么准备，我已经先扩张过了，来吧。”

露骨的过分。沈昌珉舔了舔唇。

沈昌珉下定决心，颤颤巍巍地扶着自己勃发的肉棒就送进了郑允浩的小穴。即便扩张过，那谷道也太过紧致，沈昌珉感到阻力，又不舍得放弃，就加大了力往前送。如果说口腔是个更灵活的地方，这则像另一个温柔乡。一进入，热情的肠肉就裹覆上来欢迎着沈昌珉的鸡巴。收缩着挤压着，高热的体内催促着沈昌珉再一次给出精水。沈昌珉花了莫大的毅力才忍住不在这是就交代出去，他的任务是操死老师，达不成的话还会被嘲笑早泄或者是“果然还是小屁孩啊”，这种状况完全不想要。

郑允浩火急火燎地吩咐着“你快点儿进来呀”，心里叫嚣着，就感到沈昌珉也心急了，猛地纵身顶胯，沈昌珉的肉棒突破丛丛阻挠抵入郑允浩深处，侵占他鲜少为人所触及的地区，即使娴熟如他也感到前所未有的刺激，分不清是心理上还是生理上多一点。

打通了甬道的沈昌珉仿佛感受人生的真谛一样，他只是尽力将自己的阴茎埋入郑允浩体内，仿佛连双丸都可以塞入一样，然后晃动着胯部，带动着肠道深处的阴茎抵着媚肉打圈，并没有大开大合地操干——沈昌珉在感受这一刻——他和他敬爱的老师毫无保留地合体的一刻。

沈昌珉的双手绕至郑允浩胸前，紧紧环住，他的胸膛不留缝隙地贴住郑允浩的脊背，二人的心脏重叠，彼此可以感应到对方的心跳，仿佛整个世界就剩下他们，郑允浩享受着年轻肉体的魅力，而沈昌珉就复杂的多，他的背德他的期待他的酸铁苦涩，他的青春都倾注在郑允浩身上了，他要郑允浩至此再也无法跟他分开。

想通了这点沈昌珉开始耸动了。就算是初次御驾亲征，扫荡黄网那种事大家肯定也都做过。更何况男人的征服欲和追求欢愉不过天职。沈昌珉双手钳制住郑允浩腰部，迫使郑允浩的臀肉牢靠地顶在自己胯部。郑允浩一侧脸完全贴上了讲台。讲台硬邦邦的着实不好受，但是肉体的不适表明性交的激烈程度，越是投入便越兴奋。

郑允浩就着这个姿势没法转头，只得凝视着玻璃，上面映着少年不知疲倦操干的身影。身后的快感和视觉冲击一同袭来，郑允浩餍足地眨巴眼，也不强撑场面，只是随着欲望叫唤。

“老师……是这吗？！”少年气血上涌，不着地方一顿乱捅，可苦了郑允浩。盲目的自信和不要命的力度与速度，一旦捅歪了郑允浩可没什么好果子吃。  
“诶错了错了”郑允浩喊着“你稍……稍退些，右些……右，啊，哼啊”郑允浩指挥着沈昌珉操干自己，沈昌珉不经意划过郑允浩的敏感点，惹得郑允浩变了语调，尾音上扬，完整的话也断开，显然是被伺候舒坦了，猫儿似的哼哼着。

沈昌珉退回，奋力寻找着让郑允浩兴奋的一点。坚硬的龟头抵过敏感点，郑允浩忍不住喊叫出来。沈昌珉知道这是找对了地方，控制不住就狠干起来，有力的肉棒如打桩机一样强势地撞上前列腺，或是伞部擦过，高温的肉穴可以勾勒出阴茎上暴起的血管的走向。沈昌珉将胯部贴紧郑允浩挺翘的臀瓣，耻毛摩挲敏感的穴口，又刺激了郑允浩，他忍不住反手抚摸自己与学生交合的地方，穴口大张，被初上阵的阴茎塞得满当当，连褶皱都撑得平整。学生发育良好的双丸撞上来，“啪”的打在他的会阴。

该说年轻人不愧是体力好，刚开荤的小狼狗更是如此。好容易寻着了敏感点，沈昌珉就抵在那不放了，他一手扶着讲台边，另一只手搓揉了几下郑允浩的屁股蛋，色情的顺着腰线上滑，用力下压将郑允浩锁死在讲台上，双脚也站稳了，就这这个姿势开始疯狂顶胯，郑允浩的前列腺接受暴风雨般的攻击，虽说沈昌珉技术还需磨炼，十下总有三两下撞歪，给郑允浩疼的嘴角一咧一咧的，但下一秒又总能完美的撞上自己的敏感点。

“嗯……啊哈”他忍不住放出声儿。这沈昌珉也是个不知倦的，就着这股劲连着冲了百十下，郑允浩受不住了，一股一股的快感渐渐下涌，他感觉整个下腹都愈发酥痒，恍若细小的电流通过，逐渐增大，穴口开始一两下一两下抽搐，郑允浩知道自己快高潮了，伸手要抚慰自己前身。这沈昌珉也不知道从哪看来的烂招，原本搭在桌边的双手连带整个上身前倾，遏制住郑允浩想自渎的欲望，将郑允浩的手扣在桌前，也不说话，就想着闷声发大财，一股脑将他亲爱的老师操射。

沈昌珉不自觉又加大了力度，整根阴茎进进出出，就对这郑允浩的前列腺猛击，“啊……哈”郑允浩已是濒临高潮，就差临门一脚，沈昌珉突然整的这一出直接将郑允浩送上顶峰。郑允浩高潮了，硬挺的阴茎将白花花的精液洒在神圣的讲台上，穴口不住地痉挛收缩，沈昌珉哪里受的住这般快感？只觉得自己不时就得交代出去了，赶忙又添了几分力猛干上去，高潮的肉穴不要太敏感。

最后这几下郑允浩几乎是哭喊出来的，他整个腰都软的撑不住，双腿发颤。被自己的学生在这种地方插到高潮，还是人家的第一次，羞耻感，背德感，还有情事过后餍足感充斥了他整个人。他回过身，与沈昌珉拥吻，沈昌珉尽数射在他的体内，精液冲击着肠壁好不刺激。沈昌珉手忙脚乱的与郑允浩温存，小昌珉还插在郑允浩的身体里感受着非同寻常的热度。看着身下这个喘息地不能自已的男人，此刻一副被男人玩的熟透了的模样与平日里禁欲的老师想重合，沈昌珉感觉鼻头一热差点就要涌出鼻血。胯下器物似又生征战一轮的冲动。

郑允浩说是快要熄灯，让沈昌珉先退了出来。阴茎脱离穴口发出“啵”的一声，沈昌珉的羞耻心这才被唤了回来，双颊通红得要滴血，郑允浩得了喘息恢复了些，又开始不要脸起来，扒开被男人玩弄的合不拢的肉穴给他的学生看。颜色是深红，大开的样子连肠肉都一览无余，浓精迫不及待地涌出，一股脑地从穴口滑下，顺着会阴和大腿色情的蔓延着。沈昌珉看的有些呆楞。

郑允浩愣了愣，想想又觉得好笑，拾了纸巾把讲台清理了下。郑允浩连那流出的精液也不管，十分利落地就把裤子提了。沈昌珉不善吻技，前戏也不通透，没留下什么吻痕，两人修整好衣物，除了沈昌珉仍然是一副失了魂的样子，简直就像是刚刚留堂进行数学研究，好似什么都没发生。郑允浩一副衣冠楚楚的样子仿佛又回到课堂一般，沈昌珉定定地看着，进而又想到那条整齐的西裤里有他沈昌珉的精液缓缓渗着，就大赶不好胯下又要动作。

郑允浩无奈的看他，笑了笑，伸手揉了揉沈昌珉的头毛，“去睡觉吧昌珉，回去晚了给生管开了白条我可不管消。”沈昌珉懵懵地，“好的老师，那您晚安”扔下这两句话头也不回的就跑了。郑允浩也搞不懂他，前一秒还不要命地把自己按在桌子上操，这会儿反道还加了敬语，也没留意到自己嘴角挂了抹不经意的微笑。


End file.
